Lost Hope
by The NC Syndicate
Summary: He hunts me for hunting her. I know not of what will happen nor the outcome. Yet I do know this: One will die, one will weep, and one will vanish. I killed her, and now I will fight him. This Ends Tonight! Oneshot...


SD: Here's a little suspense to keep you on your toes!

I do not own Sonic or related characters.

_- _ - _

I'm scared. No that's an understatement. I'm _terrified._ I went insane with pride and power after I killed Eggman. Now I killed her. He's after me and he wants me dead. Everyone rejoiced when I finally stopped Eggman but I get rid of her and everyone hates me.

I don't know if he knows I went mad and that I'm not insane anymore or not. He wants me to die, and if we weren't equal in almost everything one of us would be dead by now. He wants me dead as revenge for killing her.

She was annoying, but now I miss her… oh why did I kill her?!

He has me cornered now. Stuck in the Great Forest and has Knothole searching for me. Even Sally hates me. I can't count how many days it's been like this. He corners me, we fight, I flee, he chases, repeat several times. I'm not going to loose to him though!

Yes I know I am cocky and overconfident. That's what got me into this mess. You have no idea how much pride comes with being a hero, now I'm the bad guy and I'm scared.

Oh how I hate this!

I hate him!

… He hates me too, everyone does.

I do too. I regret killing her.

All I have left to say is that I will live. There's no escape from here. We will eventually fight for this ends tonight!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Friday 13, Blood Moon

The Great Forest

_ - _ - _

**He will pay! I hate his guts! The one that is equal in so many ways to me killed the one I cared about the most! She's an angel now, she has to be. I can never hold her hand again…or propose to her ever… Dammit! I loved her dearly…**

**She was murdered in cold blood. He went insane with power and killed the girl I loved. I bet he killed her just because she chose me over him! She was so happy… we were. I hate him! She died in cold blood… I know he went mad with power, most heroes have been there, done that. He didn't know what he was doing at the time, and I know it but it won't bring her back. He was the hero everyone looked up to. Now no one cherishes him.**

**I have him cornered. He's trapped in the Great Forest. He can't escape now. I am sick and tired of this game of cat and mouse. I want his head, to see his lifeless body on the ground… surrounded in crimson roses blooming on the dirt that he will decay on. I will avenge my beloved. I asked Princess Sally Acorn to borrow Knothole to help the search. Sad really, Freedom Fighters hunting their old leader!**

**Tonight I will kill him for doing this. Mobius will rejoice that Faker is dead. This ends tonight, I will make sure of it!**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Friday 13, Blood Moon**

**The Great Forest**

_ - _ - _

_This isn't happening! No, No, NO! They can't fight! They will kill each other! Shadow! Sonic! Stop!_

_I have been following the two around for quite some time. I'll follow my beloved anywhere. I loved them both dearly, Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was my lover, for a while at least. My wings hurt…_

_We had just got back from a date on that day, and it was awesome! Going to an amusement park, movies, dinner, the works! I heard a thumping from my room so I decided to investigate. What I saw shocked me. Sonic was on my bed, flipping through mine and Shadow's photo album. He looked up and said,_

"_You two sure are a happy couple now that Eggman's dead. You sure you don't want to have the Hero?"_

"_I'm happy now but thanks anyway Sonic!"I replied._

'_Then if I can't have you, then no one can!" He pulled out a knife from his quills._

_His eyes shone with a creepy glare as he lunged at me. Knife ready to stab, I jumped, and screamed._

_He stabbed my leg._

_Sonic left me on the floor with a deep stab wound, I couldn't run, I knew I was screwed. "Call Shadow." He demanded tossing me my phone. Scared as I was I dialed with difficulty._

"_Hello?"_

"_Shadow! Help me! Sonic's…"_

"_Oh hey! Did you enjoy our date today? And what bout Sonic?" Shadow interrupted._

_I screamed and yelled into the receiver, "Shadow! Help me! Sonic want's to kill me! I can't run! He stabbed my leg… oh no!"_

_The phone was jerked out of my hand and Sonic said, "If you love her then come and save your princess!"_

_He set the phone on speaker and set it on the floor nearby, but far enough away to not be in the way._

_He approached me._

_I screamed._

_He pulled out a pistol._

"_NO GET AWAY FROM ME! SHADOW HELP!"_

_Shadow teleported in._

_Sonic aimed at my chest._

_Shadow lunged at Sonic. _

_Sonic pulled the trigger._

_I died, and my last words were "I love you Shadow!"_

_Now I follow them and try to make sure neither dies. I am an angel now but I cannot rest in piece. _

_Shadow has cornered Sonic in the Great Forest and Knothole is after him. Everyone wants him dead… because of me. I'm scared. How could this have happened!? Shadow's closing in on Sonic… I have to get there before all hell breaks loose. I wish I could tell Shadow that I don't blame Sonic but no one can see me. He wasn't right in the head! If I show myself something bad will happen…_

_If I'm not careful, this will end tonight!_

_Amy Rose the Angel_

_Friday 13, Blood Moon_

_The Great Forest_

_ - _ - _

SD: So what do you think? First time writing something like this. It shows Sonic's, Shadow's, and Amy's point of view over the murder. If you don't get it: Sonic killed Eggman, and went mad with power. Sonic killed Amy for going out with Shadow and not him. Shadow got pissed off and vowed to avenge his beloved, he was planning to propose that night. Sonic regained his sanity and fled, Shadow chased him. The two fought each other various times until Shadow cornered him in the Great Forest near Knothole. Amy follows them as their angel. Shadow and Sonic prepare for battle and Amy is trying to stop it.

Please Review! I need to know if I should keep going.

AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING I KNOW SONIC IS A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER!


End file.
